familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Shin rozmyśla nad swoim imieniem XD
OSTRZEGAM! LITANIA! NJE CHCESZ- NJE CZYTAJ! Obóz dał mi do myślenia w kwestii mojego imienia...po wielu godzinach rozmyślania postanowiłam podać ostateczną wersje zapisu mojego nicku. Zacznijmy od tego skąd sie wziął mój nick: dawno dawno temu grałam w smoki Nightwood i miałam jakże oryginalny nick: Eliza7. Miałam smoka wojny i pamiętam że wklepałam jakiś wyraz (albo reinkarnacja albo coś podobnego ) w translator góglowy i wyskoczyło shinareicośtamcośtam...więc skróciłam to do shinarei i było to imię dla mojego smoka....który był samcem xD jakiś rok później (2010) gdy zaczęłam tworzyć swoje pierwsze OCe stworzyłam dziewczynę a jej imię brzmiało Shina. Przypomniałam sobie o Nightwood i dziewoja nosiła od tamtej pory imię Shina Rei. A jako iż ów dziewoja rzekomo mnie przypominała zaczęłam tej nazwy używać jako swojego nicku. Potem już się zaczęly zawiłości. Jako iż były dwie Shiny Rei zaczęły się nieścisłości. Po dopracowaniu fabuły dla serii z Shiną jej dane uległy zmianie na Amy -Shina'Rei- Shadowrain. A Shina'Rei miało rzekomo być ksywką powstałą od Shadowrain czyli nazwiska o_o' aż do ...marca 2013 podpisywałam się na pracach jako Shina'Rei, ale w internecie używałam wersji bez apostrofu . Z czasem stwierdziłam że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zapisywanie mojego nicku w całości z małej litery by nie mylić mnie z moją OC. A gdy w 2012 powstała seria Select Mi, gdzie jedną z bohaterek jest nieogarnięta Shina Rei przynajmniej było wiadomo że postać jest uosobieniem autorki i nje było pomyłek co do zapisu bo Shina było imieniem, Rei nazwiskiem a ja zostałam shinarei XD tyle o treści -shinarei- w moich OCach. Teraz opowiem o mojej wersji tej nazwy. początkowo ciągle upierałam się w wersji że shinarei powinno się dzielić jako shina-rei...ale spora częśc osób dzieli to jako shin-arei...ciągle sie zastanawiam nad logiką tego podziału bo wg mnie łatwiej jest przedzielić shina rei....to brzmi po prostu naturalniej ale to moja ocena subiektywna bo zawsze to była shina nje shin xD Tak naprawde ewolucja mojego nicku nastąpiła właśnie na Wiki....bo większość osób nazywała mnie po prostu "shin"... na obozie tak samo....chociaż na karteczce na drzwiach jak byk pisało shinarei wszyscy skracali to do shin. A gdy ktoś miał problem z mniej oficjalną wersją to ja jak idiot mówiłam "po prostu Shin" z tego co sie dowiedziałam od jednej z obozowiczek Shin jest "lepsze" bo sie bardziej kojarzy...z Shinem z Nany, Amnesii....nawet Shin-chanem....a teraz wymieńcie bez wujka google jakieś trzy postacie z imieniem Shina v_v ja nie potrafię a Shinów mogę wskazać w środku nocy co najmniej pięciu v_v Taka logika... poza tym. Jak we "Free!" faceci mają babskie imiona, tak Shin jest imieniem męskim....więc z mojej strony już lecą punkty na + XD ogólnie w Japonii (Maduś popraw mnie jeśli się mylę) imiona są ino obojniackie...to znaczy że Rin to może być zarówno urocza loli z naprzeciwka jak i jakiś szkolny badass v_v są imiona stricte kobiece (chociażby Sakura...no przyznać sie kto by dał tak na imię chłopakowi). Albo stricte męskie (np. Akira chociaż chyba się kiedyś spotkałam z cycatą Akirą xD) ale Shin wg wikipedii jest "masculine" czyli bardziej męskie niż damskie....szczerze po tylu animcach nie kojarzę żadnej dziewoji imieniem Shin....były Shinobu czy inne Shinku ale samo Shin....Lysowa pamięc mode on... zresztą przeglądając AnimeCharactersDatabase też Shinowie się monitorem nie wylewają....jest kilka osóbek imieniem Shintarou, Shinta, Shinnosuke, Shinji...po 7 stronach Shinów naliczyłam chyba 4 albo kogoś przegapiłam... tak naprawde taki true Shin bez zdrobnień jaki mi pierwszy przychodzi na myśl to ten tsunder uganiający się za tą tępawą Heroiną ._. macie przykładowych "imienników" http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=25080 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=54001 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=33723 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=19440 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=27811 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=46997 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=820 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=32078 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=781 http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=45462 wnioski: '- większkość Shinów ma dłuższe imiona a Shin jest skrótem' '- jak sie jakiś Shin trafi to jest postacią poboczną (nie licząc Amnesii i jakiegoś Shina z bodaj gry o której świat nie słyszał)' '- "moje życie legło w gruzach jak sie dowiedziałam że pełne imię Shin-chana to Shinnosuke" ' dobra zaczynam gadać od rzeczy xD ale na obozie ciągle słyszałam "shin-chan" albo "shincchi" a ten kto był odważniejszy i kojarzył KNB czasami wybierał opcje C "Shinarou" a ktoś inny źle dosłyszał i stwierdził że ja to "Shi" a Devv to "Death" więc dwie śmierci łażące za rączke lol xD dobra dobra.... a jak to sie ma przy dżapaniszu *Mad obudź się i mnie hejtuj jak co* W Japonii zwykle zwraca się do siebie po nazwiskach... więc taki Midorima ma na imię Shintarou, Murasakibara to Atsushi itd. zniszczyłam co niektórym zycie? co prawda są anime w których się od tego zwyczaju odchodzi *jak na złość nie umi takiego wskazać* a po imionach mówią do siebie zwykle true przyjaciele z dzieciństwa a i to niekoniecznie... wniosek: W Japonii przykładny Grzesiu Kowalski musiałby zjeść z Edkiem Malinowskim beczkę soli żeby mógł się do niego zwracać per "Edward" a nie "Malinowski-kun/senpai/san" ciekawe....zwracali by się do mnie Shin-san czy Arei/Rei-san....bo niby to Shin ma być imieniem ale.... ale z kolei w mojej serii (Select Mi) postacie zwracają się do siebie po imionach...taki mój kaprys. jest jedna postać która się zwraca po nazwiskach....czytaj: Podczas gdy mamy Naokiego, Akiego, Taia, czy Muraia nasz luby Kageto zwraca sie do nich kolejno Kyouta, Shirane, Shirane #2, oraz Kaibara v_v a tak każdy mówi po imionach lub w przypadku Yasuhiro ogarnia Naochan, Murachan Tochan itd a Naoki niczym przykładna MD wszędzie dodaje -kun v_v nie będę pisać o tych senpajach kunach chanach bo to nie lekcja japońskiego tylko shinowe smęty na temat mojego nicku a teraz ogarnijmy mój nick w znakach 司名霊 <---- Shi Na Rei (Władca, Imię, Dusza) tak to miało być zapisywane i amen. A tępy plebs ciągle wplata 死 przypisując mi śmierć w imię -_- też Was kocham *wyciąga BN* <3 しな>れい <----szczerze znienawidzony przeze mnie zapis w hiraganie シナレイ <----- oraz w katakanie do zapisu słów obcego pochodzenia w dwóch zapisach wyżej są użyte po 4 sylaby: shi na re i wgl de facto w japońskim nie ma takiego imienia jak "Shina" ...znaczy jest, ale jest pochodzenia chińskiego XD a jak sie sprawa miewa w przypadku Shin Arei? otóż nijak bo jest problem z "Arei" nie ma takiego słowa w japońskim....znaczy jest.... Arei- zjapońszczone Array czyli "szyk" po engliszu Arei- eng: dumbbell....czyli debil -_- (dzięki... Taichin...) natomiast Shin to stricte dżapońskie imie i ma w chusteczkę znaczeń: 真, "prawda" (występują też inne wymowy tego imienia, np. Atsushi, Makoto) 伸, "rozszerzyć" 新, "nowy" (występuje też inna wymowa tego imienia: Arata) 心, "serce" 信, "wiara" (występuje też inna wymowa tego imienia: Makoto) 進, "postęp" (występuje też inna wymowa tego imienia: Susumu) 慎, "pokora" 晋, "postęp" (występuje też inna wymowa tego imienia: Susumu) 紳, "gentleman" tak.... skopiowałam z wikipedii... ja używam zapisu 真'''.. inna wymowa to niby Atsushi *epic synchro z mężem*..... *emo corner* A czy Makoto wam sie nje kojarzy z pewnym Mr Łopatą z Free? XD wgl jak grałam w Kiseki no Shiai to zauważyłam że w takaowym "shin-chan" też jest 真 *double emo corner* '''moi imiennicy mnie prześladują... しん <---shin w hiraganie シン <---w katakanie (w katakanie zapisany jest Shin z Amnesii...tak każde imię jest bodaj w katakanie bo nie ma takiego imienia w Japonii jak Ikki czy Kent(o) ) btw czy to wam nje przypomina dwóch uśmieszków? uśmieszka zwykłego i uśmieszka cyklopa? albo dwa Minionki? xD Arei: あれい <---hiragana アレイ <---katakana....to jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej poprawny japoński zapis tego słowa bo jak już mówiłam nie ma takowego w kanji ani nie da się zbić tego z kilku znaków (A-rei, Are-i...nie da sie no chyba xD) Podsumujmy: - Grzecznie proszę o zwracanie się do mnie per "Shin"...nie Shina oke? Prosze? *-* - Rei czy Arei? Niech już będzie to Arei bo nagła zmiana na ShinRei mnie nie kręci v_v - ShinArei będę zapisywać po japońsku w Katakanie. A samo Shin jako "prawdę" w kanji. zanudziłam Was prawda? ale ja tylko głośno myślę xD ''' '''ciekawostki: - za czasów wersji -shina rei- oficjalną męską formą był -shine rei- - kilka osób błędnie odczytało shina z angielskiego myśląc że to "shine" - obecnie poprawną męską formą imienia jest taka sama jak obecna- Shin - w Select mi w wątku gdzie Shina przebiera się za faceta jej imieniem będzie prawdopodobnie Shinnosuke lub Reisuke - w grach MMO gram tylko facetami i używam nazw: ShadowRey, ShineRay, ShinRei, ShinArei i wszelkich pobocznych od tego. - "shi" w nicku nigdy nie było zapisywane w japońskich jako "śmierć" DESU SKOŃCZYŁAM XDDDD MOZECIE UMIERAĆ XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach